2012 (Phase Awesomeness)
It Was the Beginning of the End... Since its beginning, Earth has been home to billions of inhabitants, including furries of all kinds. However, a heroic cheetah and conspiracy theorist, Matthew Micahs, believes that the planet has an expiration date—August 10th, 2012. Heeding the call of his warnings, Princess Celestia, Mayor Lionheart, and other world leaders begin secret preparations for the survival of as many members of society as possible. When police officer and former con-artist Nick Wilde learns of the disaster from kung-fu master Tigress just as the global cataclysm finally begins, he desperately tries to lead his fiancé, Judy Hopps; alumni Benjamin Stilton, Everest Solar (also known as Polar), and Everest's adopted older sister, Dawn Waterfall; best friend Kiara; Kiara's mate Kovu, younger brother Kion, and bestie Aleu; Wonderbolt and good friend Rainbow Dash, and her boyfriend Joseph Jacobs; royalty Princess Luna; colleague Sapphire Shalom; and numerous others (including Tigress herself) to safety as the world starts falling apart. Main Characters Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Jackson Curtis Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Adrian Helmsley Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Kate Curtis Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) as Laura Wilson Kion (The Lion Guard) as Noah Curtis Jasiri (The Lion Guard) as Lilly Curtis Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Gordon Silberman Princess Celestia (My Little Pony) as U.S. President Thomas Wilson King Sombra (My Little Pony) as Carl Anheuser Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear as Sasha Kenai (Brother Bear) as Frederick West Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells coyote as Scotty Shining Armor (My Little Pony) as Satnam Tsurutani Princess Cadance (My Little Pony) as Aparna Tsurutani Matthew Micahs cheetah as Charlie Frost Secondary Characters Johnny J. Johnson panda as Tenzin Adolescent Dingo (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Yuri Karpov Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Tamara Jikan Bolt (Bolt) and Bunga (The Lion Guard) as Alec and Oleg Karpov (respectively) Jason Johnson lion as Nima Tony (Alpha and Omega) as Harry Helmsley Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Tony Delgatto Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Captain Michaels Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Roland Picard Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Lama Rinpoche Jane Wolfe fox/red wolf as Sally Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) as Sergey Makarenko Sarabi (The Lion King) as Queen Elizabeth II Guest Stars (As Themeselves) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash and Applejack (My Little Pony) Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Joseph Jacobs wolf Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) Sapphire Shalom leopardess Gazelle (Zootopia) aka Kiana "Kaige" Christina kangaroo Simba and Nala (The Lion King) Jenna, Boris, and Steele (Balto Trilogy) Adolescent Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) Humphrey and Lilly (Alpha and Omega) Nita Bear (Brother Bear) Fuli (The Lion Guard) Larry and Gary, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Jackson, Anderson, Fabienne Growley, "Wolfgang" and Gideon Grey (Zootopia) Marianne and Everest "Polar" Solar bears Dawn Waterfall dolphin Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) Benjamin Stilton and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) Agent and Promenade Maxwells and white-tailed deer, respectively Natasha "Tasha" Michaels bear/pegasus Highlighted Locations Zootopia (Zootopia) Equestria, specifically Ponyville (My Little Pony) New York City, New York Pandemonium City, Pennsylvania (Phase Awesomeness) Hawaii The Pridelands, Africa (The Lion King Trilogy) Nome, Alaska (Balto Trilogy) Jasper Park, Canada (Alpha and Omega)* Valley of Peace, specifically the Jada Palace (Kung Fu Panda) Oklahoma City Rio, Brazil Himalayas *Humphrey, in telling his survival story to the group, remembers the disasters in this location in retrospect. Trivia *This is the first Phase Awesomeness parody to be based on a movie about a world apocalypse. This could also be considered somewhat satirical considering that 2012 has long passed. *Nick, Kiara, and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels appear as a slight threesome, marking the sixth time they've done so in Phase Awesomeness parodies. Matthew Micahs also makes yet another major appearance and is a "casualty" of the disaster. *Zootopia was specifically targeted as a disaster location because of its isolation and natural diversity, besides being the home of Nick and Judy. *Unlike Kate and Gordon in the movie, Judy and Kiara are not related to one another and are simply friends. However, Kion and Kiara are clearly related as siblings. *According to Matthew, the cataclysm was specifically supposed to start at 2:46 PM on August 10, 2012. This creates a numerical pattern using the first six even natural numbers (2:46, 8/10/12). *Kion is depicted as very practical in this parody, as compared to Nick, hardcore Kovu, amateurish Joseph, and the more daring Rainbow Dash. *Unlike their roleplays, Bearen and Kiara don't die in this parody. They are severely wounded, however, as revealed near the end of the parody, but are very much alive. *Bearen's role is probably one of the most memorable. He is affectionate toward his plane, is encouraging towards his co-pilot Kiara, puts others' safety in front of his own, and stays with the plane even when it's going down. Just before his "death", Bearen even gives his DJ cap to Kiara as a keepsake, which she wears until her own "death". *Unlike his previous roles, Nick acts primarily out of desperation, in that he repeatedly tries to save his friends from the disasters around them, sometimes nearly losing his own life in the process. *Kiara has the most close-calls of all the characters in this parody, especially after her presumed hydraulic chamber death, which was the result of her saving Nick's life after he rescued Johnny. She also proves to be one of the most unexpectedly heroic individuals, her most notable role being a pilot and co-pilot, and, like Bearen, shows genuine humility in putting others' safety before her own. *This is the first time Tony (Garth's father), Dingo (one of Balto and Jenna's sons), King Sombra (one of Equestria's many villains), Steele (Balto's former nemesis and rival), and Jason (Johnny's younger brother) are introduced. *Sarabi reclaims her role from Furries (Minions Parody), ironically maintaining her position from the beginnings of the 547 as a team until—and past—the very end. *Kovu, Rainbow Dash, and Joseph have major supporting roles in this parody, often seen together with Benjamin (a theme also revisited from Furries) or alongside Nick. *Aleu, Everest, Sapphire, Benjamin, Humphrey, Princess Luna, and Dawn also have important roles to play in this parody, often (like Kiara) risking their lives in the process. *Tigress is the one who reveals Matthew's conspiracy in this parody. *This is Garth and Shining Armor's second major role since The Road to Zootopia. Garth has a leading role in this parody, supported by both Shining and Kenai. *Johnny and Kiara both are real troopers in this parody; like Nick, they make every attempt to save those they love. In Kiara's case, this results in her "death", while in Johnny's case, he continues trying to help after being injured in the same incident. *Twilight is shown to be very intellectual and matter-of-fact, the latter characteristic being slightly shaken after the death of Celestia. *Princess Celestia has her first major P.A. role in this parody. Like Bearen and Kiara, she is considerate and sacrificial, staying with her own until the end so that others can survive. *This is the second time Princess Luna has an supporting role. *Shining Armor has a significant role in that he reveals much of the Earth's abnormal activity, yet chooses to stay with his wife, Cadance, during their last moments. This, in itself, also reveals how close of friends he and Garth are. *Even though Polar, Marianne's son, is not blood-related to Dawn, it is revealed in this parody that he cares about her as if she were his biological sister (given the fact that she'd been adopted into their family). This parody also reveals that Dawn can be pretty sassy, especially to Nick, although she, Sapphire, Princess Luna, and Tigress prove highly sensitive to the carnage and devastation around them. *This is the first and currently only Phase Awesomeness appearance of Bunga and Boris. This is also the second appearance of Jasiri since Panic in the Mailroom (Phase Awesomeness). *Steele is shown to have a change of both heart and character in this parody, even saving Dingo from a fatal fall in boarding the ark, though it costs Steele his own life. *As an extension of the previous fact, originally, Steele would have been the antagonist of the parody, but his side role is more impactful by demonstrating an empathetic, sacrificial side to his character. *Kate's supposed "death" is somewhat iffy, as she is last seen struggling with the water flooding into her stateroom. In that moment, she is seen with Lilly (Alpha and Omega). *Samson has a supporting role in this parody. Naturally, he is one of the survivors and is often seen alongside Garth and Kenai. He is later seen with Johnny, Jane, and Kiana. *As a final honorable mention, Simba make a powerful sacrifice in warning the world of the coming tsunami by roaring from the Pride Rock, just before it (and he himself) are swept away. He and Jenna are later saved by Kovu, with the help of Rainbow Dash, but Simba's injuries prevent him from roaring ever again. Category:2012 Movie Spoofs Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Disaster Movies